Light in the darkness
by Niknakz93
Summary: What happens when teenage Jimmy Novak finds lost little Dean and Sam? Read and find out.  Reviews loved!
1. Choices

It was just after leaving the evening service at the local parish church, that Jimmy Novak heard the crying. He stopped dead, looking around- it was twilight, and the failing light was creating an eerie atmosphere upon the small town in which he lived. On any normal day, ordinary Jimmy with his messy black hair and dark catholic school uniform would just take the long, beaten track back to his house on the edge of town. But for some reason, he felt compelled to search for the source of the child's obvious distress. He sighed and hitched his light brown shoulder bag higher up onto his shoulder, turned around and followed the crying.

For ten minuets, he searched, just as he was about to give up- 'Huh? Who's there?' Jimmy froze at the level of authority lining the boy's voice. He turned around to face a boy of about ten, dark spiky haired, suspicious green eyes and a taught line for a mouth. He wore dark jeans, dark brown jacket and a curious necklace that had a golden amulet on the end.

Then Jimmy spotted the younger boy who was hiding behind his elder sibling and frowned; this boy only looked about five, too young to be out with only a ten year old for protection; his soft hair fell in light brown waves to below his ears, and was staring up at Jimmy with big, tear filled puppy dog eyes. Jimmy noted how he was clinging onto his brother and concluded- _their scared of me. _'Are you two ok?' he asked softly, walking forwards. The older boy growled, 'Don't come any closer!' and the younger one whimpered, clinging tighter. Jimmy put his hands up. 'Hey; im not going to hurt you. I just wondered if you needed help.' The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 'No.' Jimmy nodded and turned away.


	2. Follower

'-Dean, please; maybe he could help us?' a quiet, scared whisper came from behind the older brother, who said in a firm voice. 'No Sammy- remember what dad said?' the younger one whispered. '"Don't talk to strangers?"' the boy called Dean spoke again. 'Exactly. You have to listen to dad Sammy.' A moment's silence. Then- 'But were lost.' Dean sighed. 'Wait!' he called after Jimmy, who was a little way away now. He stopped and turned to see the boys running after him. Suddenly, the one his elder brother had called Sammy tripped and fell over. His brother stopped and ran back the few paces to him. 'Sam? Sammy are you okay?' he asked in concern, falling to his knees next to him and hugging him. Jimmy knelt down next to the pair. 'Hey little guy, you okay?' he asked. He looked up at Jimmy through big eyes that were fast filling with tears. 'Mmhmm.' He nodded, trying to stand up, but couldn't. 'Just sit down for a moment.' Jimmy told the little boy. He nodded and plonked himself down next to his brother. Jimmy then turned to his brother. 'Where are you guys heading?' the boy was silent, then; 'Rising Dawn hotel.' Jimmy nodded- he knew where it was. 'I'll take you- its not too far away, we'll be there before it gets proper dark.' The boy tried to smile, but held it back. 'Thanks.' He said grudgingly. 'I'm Jimmy. What are your names?' Jimmy asked them. A second silence, then the eldest spoke. 'I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy.' The one called Sammy whined. 'It's Sam! You know I hate it when you call me that!' Dean rolled his eyes. Jimmy let out a low laugh as Sam scowled at Dean. 'Can you stand?' he then asked Sam. He tried to stand up, but his little legs gave way. Jimmy sighed, bent down and picked him up into his arms. 'Come on Dean, let's get you back.' Dean couldn't help it- he smiled as he took the boys hand. 'Thanks Jimmy.' He grinned. 'Maybe we will meet again some day?' Jimmy smiled down at the dark haired boy gazing up at him with awe in his eyes and chuckled. 'Maybe kid. Maybe.' As the last dying rays of the sun hit Jimmy Novak, a long shadow extended behind him; to anyone else, it was of a normal teenage boy holding a boy in his arms, and holding another's hand.

But to one angel, high above, it was the beginning of their long story, in which everything would change forever.

Jimmy would change forever, and the boys had a lifetime of horrors to face before they met. The angel looked away, not relishing the long and painful battles they all had ahead. He sighed, casing one final look at the boy's saviour.

'Forgive me...' he whispered, and knew the boy had heard him- an echo in his mind.

He only wished that the boy knew what it was for... in twenty years, he would know.

The angel bowed his head and a single, solitary tear dropped onto the world below.


	3. Revalations

'Won't your parents be missing you?' Jimmy asked Dean as they reached the end of the dirt road. Dean looked up. 'No. our dads not in.' Jimmy frowned. 'Bu-? You're all alone?' Dean looked away, and Jimmy took it as a yes. 'Can I ask where he is?' he asked tentively, but knew it was a mistake as the boys eyes flashed in anger, fear and disapproval. 'Ok, ok.' Jimmy muttered under his breath.

A moment later, they were walking into the gates of the Rising Dawn motel. Dean let go of Jimmy's hand and pulled the front door key out as they reached number 8. With a click, the door opened and Dean stepped inside. Jimmy hesitated, but Dean called back. 'You can come in.' Hoisting Sam further up into his arms, he walked in. it was pretty small inside, what with only a tv, table complete with 3 chairs and tiny kitchen. Jimmy looked down at Sam; the little boy was fast asleep in his arms. Jimmy smiled at him, he looked so innocent asleep. Dean came back into the room and looked at his brother. 'Has he gone sleep?' Jimmy nodded. Dean rolled his eyes and nodded towards one of the two remaining doors. 'Could you put him on the bed for me? He's too heavy for me to pick up.' He asked, looking down, averting Jimmy's gaze. Jimmy smiled. 'I'm not going to bite your head of you know?' Dean laughed slightly. Jimmy chuckled and took little Sam into the bedroom and placed him on one of the two single beds. As he tucked the covers around him, he opened a bleary eye. 'Thank you Jimmy.' He murmured. Jimmy smiled. 'No problem little guy.' Sammy smiled slightly and turned over. Jimmy chuckled lightly under his breath- these little boys maybe cute... but he could tell they were hiding something. Two kids this young alone? What was their father playing at-? He shook his head and walked back into the living space. He'd look after them for as long as he could. They deserved that.


	4. Evermore

**Sorry for the long delay for the last chapter... busy, busy, busy. Ok, I admit; I squeed so hard when writing this. Little Sammy is so cute! And Jimmy, bless him. Hope you all liked this little fic- let me know what you thought of it! I might do some more Wee!chesters one time:) x Nic**

Jimmy didn't leave until nearly midnight that night- he stayed with the boy and looked after them. Little Sammy was so cute; when he'd woken up a bit later on, he asked Jimmy If he could sit on his lap, and tell him about his life. Jimmy nodded, smiling- and told Sam the story of his life up until then. Sam smiled the whole way through.

Dean, however, was sitting on the sofa, feigning a look of annoyance, when he was really listening to Jimmy's story.

He would have loved to have had the teenager's life- he was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted and how. He had a future ahead of him.

Jimmy told Sam about how he worked at the church at weekends; a devout catholic. Sam looked curious.

'Is their really a God Jimmy?' Jimmy smiled. 'I think so.' But Sam just looked sad at that. 'If there is a God, then why doesn't he make daddy come home? I miss him.' There were tears in the toddler's eyes. 'Why didn't he keep mommy safe?' Jimmy heard Dean growl. 'Shut up!' Sam whimpered. Jimmy sighed- he wouldn't ask about these poor kids' lives. Jimmy looked at Dean sadly. They seriously had a life that would terrify him. Jimmy glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight- his parents would be going ballistic. Jimmy never disobeyed his parents. Never.

He sighed. 'I've got to go- will you two be alright?' Dean nodded curtly, and Sam tilted his head and asked curiously. 'Must you go?' Jimmy laughed. 'Yes.' Sammy pouted. 'Will we see you again?' jimmy laughed, picking him up and placing him by his brother.

'Maybe Sammy, maybe.'

Sam smiled, making Jimmy smile too. He ruffled the kid's curly hair. 'See you soon Sam-' he looked at Dean. 'Bye Dean, look after your brother.' Dean nodded. 'It's my job.' Jimmy sighed- the boy was scared, he could tell that. He was hiding it under all that hostility, afraid to let anyone past his barriers.

'Bye.' Jimmy waved, going out the door. 'Wait!' Sam called, jumping of the sofa; Jimmy turned in time to see the little boy hug his legs- the only bit he could reach. 'You're an angel Jimmy. You must be.' He looked up in awe. 'Are you our guardian angel?' Jimmy laughed. 'Im not an angel, but if you want to think of me as one, then that's ok.' Sammy's big grin and puppy eyes were back as he let go and backed away. Jimmy smiled once more, and then left.

The next day, Jimmy left extra early to check on the boys. But when he got there, he saw that their father was back, and they were getting into a dark, sleek car. Jimmy stood next to the bushes, watching. As the car started to drive off, he saw a little curly brown haired boy in the backseat window, staring at him with wide eyes. He raised a small hand and waved a few times. Jimmy waved back.

He wouldn't forget these boys- if they ever needed help, be it their guardian angel or whatever-

He'd be there to heed the call.


End file.
